The Weasly's Swapping Diary
by Susan The Asian Swan
Summary: permitted translation The Weasley family started a muggle game Swapping Diary


**P****ermitted translation, originally from lofter.**

**Disclaim: I only own the translation**

**Below are the translation of the original author's work**

_The whole Weasley family included. I owned a possible,out of characters, while JKR own the original work._

_Sets in Ginny's second year, trois' third,the twins' fifth and Percy's 7th._

_Because Bill and Charlie limited appearances in the books,they are the most possible to become OOC_

_Don't ask me why they suddenly thought of the idea, Swapping Diary, for I don't know either._

_This would probably be updated frequently._

_Reviews are the best way to encourage me, if you appreciate my writing._

_If you can accept everything written above，please enjoy._

**[1994/9/15] Fred and George**

Let's try family Swapping Diary. It's fun, isn't it?

\--Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny, this is the secret between us. Rejection invalided.Looking forward to your reply!

**[1994/9/20] Bill**

Fred and George, you seem to have neglected Percy on purpose. Although you spend every second of every minute of 365 days in a year to think about endless pranks（No need protesting just yet, I am praising you）but I have to admit that this idea does sound fun.

Even I could only spare a little time from my busy work to scrabble something on this note book ，I do hope you can make out my messy handwriting.

\--Honestly,what kind of jinx did you cast on this notebook, making it delete every negative remark about you? but no worries, thanks my brilliant OWLs I made a nice and pretty Finite Incantatem sweeping it away. You are welcome.

As to Charlie, Percy,Ron and Ginny，I am looking forward to hear you sharing your school life. I heard that Percy's Head Boy? Congratulations, mom and dad would be proud.

PS: There is really nothing to share about being a curse breaker, for I am still walking through the vaults even as I write this sentence. There are far less goblin，thank God I'm not the twins，otherwise it would surely driven me mad.

**[1994/10/4] Charlie**

Sorry, the original notebook was swallowed by John ，I finally made him spew it out.It is thanks to Reparo and Scourgify that you could see the notebook at the moment.

As to John…he is a handsome wild Antipodean Opaleye being under my care for some injury. Don' t know why he chose to swallow the notebook instead of Errol when he crushed in from the window . I really doubt whether John has allotriophagia.

In some ways, I have to thank this Swapping Diary for that…it seemed that I have become, a little bit out of topic.

before I begin, I would like to test the effects of Finite Incantatem…Fred and George are two little idiots full of nasty tricks. Emmm…good, it stayed. Now the job of continuing this line of bad words, lays in the hand of Ron and Ginny.(PS:Take it easy Ron,careful not to be thrown into a nest of spiders by the twins) It seemed that our Perce remained unpopular among you…Is the life of being a prefect and headboy colorful with the twins surrounding you? I am very grateful that I have graduated early for that!

Alright, I have to go and feed John so that's it for today. It seems that I have finished before I even begun.

One last word, I have finished preparing the spit of the Norwegian ridgeback George asked for, I will send it to you later

**[1994/10/8] Percy**

Haven't you guys reached an agreementthat I am not included? then why do you still hand me the notebook anyway?

I have to prepare my NEWTs , plus, it is very busy being a Head Boy,I have no time to play this childish, boring, nuts, unnecessary muggle games with you!

That is it. do not give me this notebook next time. Errol smashed the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in front of me today and nearly threw this. battered old notebook into my cream soup!

**[1994/10/10] Fred**

Ooooh, look at him, our great Head Boy, "the honorable" Percy Weasley.

I bet one of the things that he had to is that George and I mixed some jinxed sweet with his foods… Last time his nose became five feet long in public !

As to you, Bill, George and I will think about giving you a certification that really suits you.(though we never had our OWLs we still can perform Finite Incantatem perfectly) after our discussion, George and I have decided not to further jinx. This notebook, we would erase the negative remarks physically, or in a much easier way, just to say it back, and to kill the root, if necessary (Hey, ickle Ronnieskin Did you read this line?)

Lastly, my jaw aches George, you are to blame!

PS: Charlie, could you pull out one of your John's tooth for us?

_Translator's note: To be continued I think that is all for today. I am starving at the moment, and I don't think I can translate very well with an empty stomach， reviews appreciated, and if you want to review to the original artha, you can reply here, and note it, so that I can send it to her.but also I will be glad to receive some comments about my own translation._

_And it is the **original author** who said that would be updating soon, and she had lived up her promise ,the original work has already finished.**Not m****e,**as a graduating student I cannot guarantee when I would get on the Internet again, but I will try my best and update as soon as possible._

_the original work said OWLs but I thought that it was taken in the fifth grade ,so I changed it, I will check with the original author to see if it is a typo or not._


End file.
